What Happened to you, Naruto?
by BlackHeart96
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto used to be best friends but Sasuke had to move when they were eight because of his father's job. Sasuke is now sixteen and has returned, but his blond Dobe has done a 180. Sasuke wants to know what happened to his friend. Sasunaru!


What Happened to you, Naruto?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto used to be best friends but Sasuke had to move when they were eight because of his father's job. Sasuke is now sixteen and has returned, but his blond Dobe has done a 180. Sasuke wants to know what happened to his friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke 'cause if I did the rating would go from T to M.

Warning: Not for this chapter. It kind of fluffy though

NOTE: Sasuke and Naruto are 8, Kurama and Itachi are 13, Fugaku is 41 And Mikoto is 36, Minato and Kushina 32 are years old (I couldn't found out how old they were when they died so we'll just say for this story when Naruto was born they were 27) in this chapter.

Pairings: Sasunaru, KyuuIta and others

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooong time but I've been busy with school.**

**Now to the story!**

Konoha isn't a city but it's defiantly bigger than the small towns surrounding. Somehow, though, it has that small town feel. Everyone knows everyone else, without everyone knowing your personal business. The large but small village also is a haven for magical creatures. It was the only place in existence where humans and magical creatures could exist in harmony.

At Konoha Airport, a loud blonde boy was clinging to a frowning raven haired boy. The blonde boy's hair was defying gravity; his blue eyes were expressive and rivaled the sky on an clear October's day. On top of the boy's head was a pair of small red fox ears and his tan skin was blemish free. The blonde's name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. His neon orange t-shirt was blinding and his blue short reached his knees. Naruto had two small red tails, seeing as every four years he gained a tail. Naruto wore blue open toed sandals that matched the backpack he had on.

The raven haired boy sighed and patted Naruto's head. The taller boys ivory skin seemed whiter under the airport lights, almost like the color of snow. His raven hair was also defying gravity but looked like a duck's ass while his bangs reach his chin. His obsidian eyes looked down into Naruto's teary ones. The boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke. His dark blue t-shirt had wrinkles where Naruto was clinging to him for dear life, he also wore white shorts and sandals. All of the Uchihas were human.

A few feet away stood Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama, but everyone called him Kyuubi. His long red hair was spiky on top of his head but became straight and it was pulled back in a high ponytail. He two had fox ears but his were black and Kyuubi had three tails. He had a fox like grin as he looked at his little brother and the smile reached his scarlet eyes. Kyuubi wore a red sleeveless t-shirt and faded out jeans, corresponding with his red flip flops. His friend, Uchiha Itachi was also looking at his little brother with his obsidian eyes, laughing as the blonde clung to Sasuke. Itachi's raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his bangs reached his chin. He wore a black button up t-shirt, dark jeans and nice black sneakers.

A few feet away from the teens was what looked like a carbon copy of Naruto but much older and not wearing orange. Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato laughed at his youngest son's antics. With his hands in the pockets of his paint splattered jeans. His t-shirt might have been white at one time but now with so many paint stains on it you couldn't really tell. Minato was also a fox but he was a full fox and therefore could hide his tails and ears. On Minato's right side stood his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, who is the only full human in the Namikaze-Uzumaki house hold. Her red hair hung loosely around her shoulders covering little of her evergreen sundress that went down to her knees. The dress hugged her figure nicely. She wore black flip flops that didn't match any piece of her clothing but still, it managed to look good. Her green eyes were laughing as she watched her sons with their best friends.

On Minato's left side stood his best friend Uchiha Fugaku. Though the man looked like he had never smiled in his life he actual had and he did have a good sense of humor. His dark brown hair hung on both sided of his face and his black eyes sparkled. He wore an aquamarine button up shirt with nice jeans and quite simple shoes. On the other side of Fugaku was his wife, Uchiha Mikoto. Her loving face and black eyes also gazed upon her sons. Her black velvet hair hung loose, hanging just above her waist. She wore a black sundress that showed off her hips and black sandals to equal.

"Sasu, you can't leave! I don't want you to!" Naruto cried as he held onto his best friend for dear life. He could feel the tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks. He buried his face farther into Sasuke's chest trying to make sure Sasuke couldn't see him cry.

Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto, feeling the front of his shirt get wet. "I don't want to leave, Naru, but we have to. Father's job has moved and we need to move with it." He said petting Naruto's hair.

Kyuubi and Itachi smiled as they watched their younger brothers hug. "Well, Ita, I'm going to miss you," Kyuubi said as he looked at his best friend and, well, boyfriend but they had to break up because of the fact that long distance relationships just don't work out in the end.

"Hn."

Kyuubi felt his eye twitch. "'Hn' is not a word you damn Weasel!" Kyuubi fumed.

"That's more like it, Kyuu. You being depressing and sad just doesn't fit your personality." Itachi said with a smirk as he looked at his first love. Kyuubi blushed and playfully punched Itachi's arm.

**"Flight 375, Flight to Suna is now boarding. Please go to Gate 9. Flight to Suna is now boarding. Please go to Gate 9. Thank you."**

Fugaku and Minato shook hands while their wives hugged each other tightly. Kyuubi gave Itachi a sad, sweet kiss on the lips and a hug, while Naruto cling to Sasuke even harder. Sasuke tried to get Naruto to let go so he could say good-bye to Kyuubi too, seeing as he saw Kyuubi as his second older brother.

When Naruto did let go he took his backpack off and pulled out a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal was a fox with nine tails and red fur. Naruto held it out in front of him, in a gesture that told Sasuke that he wanted him [Sasuke] to take the fox. Sasuke stared at the fox then at Naruto. "Why are you giving me Kitsune?" Sasuke asked. Naruto has had the fox since he was one and would never let it out of his sight.

"I want Sasu to have it so he doesn't forget me. And if you ever come back you can give it back to me," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled and took Kitsune from Naruto. They hugged before Naruto hugged Itachi while Sasuke hugged Kyuubi.

̴A hour later after the Uchihas have left and Naruto's family is at home ̴

It was pouring rain outside and every once in a while there would be a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder. All huddled on the couch watching as movie all together, a simple ring of the doorbell disturbed them. Naruto was just about to get up when Kushina ushered him back down to watch the movie. Walking to the front door, she opened it with a warm face.

"How may I he-" **WHACK.**


End file.
